


beautiful, what's your hurry?

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Alternating, could be read as pre or post reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: your eyes are like starlight now.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	beautiful, what's your hurry?

The world outside was cold.

Ladybug never did well with the cold, that's why she was wrapped up in comforting blankets. So warm... 

Or maybe it was the warm body in the blankets next to her. 

Ladybug smiled at the mop of blond hair on her shoulder, at the boy dozing off, curled up against her. The credits of the movie they were watching flashed colorfully against his skin and hair, against his closed eyelids. 

"Mon Adrien," she whispers, giggling to herself. "Adrien, wake up." Red spandex-clad fingers toy with his hair, tugging gently.

Adrien squeezes his eyes shut even more, a frown on his lips. (But Ladybug sees, sees the way his lips quiver. He's trying not to grin, the little devil.)

"Adrien, mon beau, wake up." Ladybug insists, fingers running through his hair, scratching gently.

(She doesn't notice Adrien fighting to tamp down a purr. He mentally thanks and curses his Lady's magical fingers.)

A groan escapes him, "Ladybug...?" He opens his eyes wearily, blinking rapidly to chase away the sleepiness, and yawns. (He prides himself for being a good actor when the situation calls for it.)

Ladybug giggles again. (God, he loves hearing it. Her laughter is so magical. She's so magical. He falls deeper in love every time. How did he get so lucky that she would choose _**him**_ out of all the suitors she had?)

"Adrichou," she laughs as he scrunches his nose at the term of endearment, "I really have to go home."

He whines, "Do you have to?" He wraps his arms around her waist, pushing his face against the crook of her neck. He kisses her there, grinning unabashedly at the soft intake of breath she makes.

She groans, gently pushing against him until they were face to face. "I still have homework to do, mon coeur." She kisses him on the lips, chaste, short, and sweet. "I still have worksheets to do for Chemistry class." 

He pouts at that. He could help her with Chemistry. "Do you really have to go?" He pleads, using his kitten eyes against her.

His lips curl upwards at the effect they have on her. She flushes almost as red as her suit. Red really is her color, she should wear it more. _("No way, then people would notice. Not risking it, mon ange, but thanks for trying."_ )

"You're very pushy, y'know."

"I like to think it as being _o-purr-tunistic_ , actually."

She groans again while he chuckles under his breath.

Her fingers find their way back into his hair, softly tugging, playing, combing.

He doesn't stop the rumble this time. Burying his face against the crook of her neck again.

She kisses the crown of his head and he sighs lovingly.

Outside his windows, snow begins to fall softly. 


End file.
